Veränderungen Das Leben beginnt
by Remus-Fan
Summary: Juhu Meine 2. Hp ff
1. Dudleys großer Tag

1. Kapitel Dudleys Großer Tag  
  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder. Harry hatte wieder mal 1 Woche Hausarrest, weil er Dudley angeblich seine Donuts geklaut hatte. Natürlich entsprach dies nicht der Wahrheit. Es hatte aber auch sein gutes. Die Zeit in seinem Zimmer nutzte Harry um endlich mal ohne Unterbrechung Hausaufgaben machen zu können, und Briefe zum Haus am Grimmaudplatz nach London schicken zu können. Meistens ist es Remus, der antwortet. Es war einer der letzten Tage in den Sommerferien, Harrys Geburtstag. Er Bekam jede menge Karten und Geschenke. Von Ron bekam er das Buch des Besens. In dem sind sämtliche Besenarten aufgelistet die es gibt. Fred und George schenkten ihm ihr neues Sortiment an Scherzartikeln. Hermine schenkte ihm das Buch Quiddich aus aller Welt. Und von Hagrid bekam er wie üblich eine riesen Packung seiner Lieblingssüßigkeiten. Doch da lag noch ein Päckchen. Es war alt, verstaubt und gar nicht verpackt. Ein kleiner Zettel lag dabei:  
  
Hab ich im Keller gefunden Mach damit was du willst. Ich verabscheue es.  
  
Harry legte den Zettel beiseite und öffnete es. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Darin lagen alte Kinderfotos seiner Mutter. Es waren sogar welche mit seiner Tante dabei. Ein Foto wo seine Mutter und Tante Petunia vor einem blühenden Kirschbaum gestanden hatten gefiel ihm merkwürdigerweise besonders gut. Auf dem Bild sahen sie sich richtig ähnlich. Welche von seinen Großeltern waren auch dabei. Durch die erfuhr er das seine Großmutter Martha hieß und sein Großvater Tilo. Er war vermutlich Deutscher gewesen. Harry beschloss, die schönsten von ihnen mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. Mittlerweile war es halb zwölf. Es klingelte an der Tür. Ein lautes Gespräch zwischen Tante Petunia und zwei anderen Personen, die Harry nicht kannte, trat ein. Kurz darauf wurde seine Zimmertür von Onkel Vernon aufgerissen. „Los mach schon zieh dir was an und komm sofort runter!", knurrte Onkel Vernon. „Wieso was ist denn?, fragte Harry. „ Dudley hat Damenbesuch", gab Onkel Vernon mit einem grinsen zurück und schlug die Tür von Harrys Zimmer zu. „Damenbesuch? Dudley? Wer interessiert sich schon an einem barbarischem Vollidioten?", Dachte sich Harry. Doch das weckte seine Neugier und deswegen beeilte er sich. Harry ging die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Bei diesem Anblick musste er sich das Lachen verkneifen. Am Wohnzimmertisch saß Dudley in einem Anzug, der ihm viel zu eng war und Ein Mädchen, das noch dicker war wie Dudley. Sie Trug ein Rosa Rüschenkleid, bei dem man vermutete das es gleich überquellen würde. Ihre Augen waren nur noch schlitze und ihr Mund hatte vor lauter fett keinen Platz mehr. „ Na los! Was stehst du denn da rum! Bring uns Kuchen und Kaffe!", bellte Onkel Vernon. „Ja Onkel Vernon,"gab Harry kleinlaut zurück und ging in die Küche. In der Küche stand Tante Petunia und holte Teller aus dem Schrank „ Trag das Rüber, sie deutete auf die Kaffeekanne und die Tassen auf dem Tisch, und las mir ja nichts fallen!", sagte sie tonlos. „ Tante Petunia, wer ist eigentlich die Frau und das äh ... Mädchen im Wohnimmer?", fragte Harry. „Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte sie und verschwand mit dem Kuchen und den Tellern ins Wohnzimmer. „ Ah danke für die Bilder", rief ihr Harry noch nach. Doch zurück kam nur ein schnippisches „Ph!". Im Wohnzimmer Erlebte er Dudley, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Völlig Angewidert saß Dudley neben Anna (so hieß Dudleys Damenbesuch) und versuchte immer, wenn es keiner sah, ein stück von ihr wegzurutschen. Harry hatte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Dudley setzen müssen. Dudleys lage war ihm sehr wohl aufgefallen und das nutzte Harry um ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern. Er nahm eine Servierte, die auf seinem Teller lag und einen Bleistift den er einmal von Dudleys Zimmer gefunden hatte. Auf die Servierte schrieb er: Und? Wie ist es neben deinem reizenden „Damenbesuch"? Harry stupste Dudley und gab ihm die Servierte Dudley schrieb zurück: Schrecklich! Die kann ja noch nicht mal ein Stück Kuchen essen, ohne sich zu verkleckern! Diese antwort hätte Harry nicht erwartet. Er dachte eher das Dudley schreiben würde: Halts Maul oder so. Aber wenn er schon so antwortete, hielt es Harry für besser, ihm vielleicht aus dieser Situation zu helfen. Er schrieb zurück: Brauchst du Hilfe? Dudleys antwort: Wenn du mich hier rausholst, gebe ich dir meinen Geheimvorrat Donuts. Harrys letztes Wort: Ok Sag das du zur Toilette musst geh aber stattdessen hoch vor mein Zimmer ich komm dann nach! Das tat Dudley dann auch „ Tja dann werd' ich wohl besser gehen", sagte Harry doch keiner hörte ihm zu. Als er gerade die Tür aufmachte um nach oben zu gehen sagte Onkel Vernon noch: „Schick Dudley bitte runter sein besuch wird langsam ungeduldig". Harry gab keine antwort und verschwand nach oben. Als er oben war fragte Dudley:,"Und was jetzt?" „komm rein", gab Harry zurück und öffnete die Tür seines Zimmers. Harry öffnete leise den Schrank und holte seinen Feuerblitz raus(Dumbeldor hatte ihn Harry wieder gegeben) „ Du erwartest doch jetzt etwa nicht das ich auf so ein Ding steige ... oder?", fragte Dudley „Entweder ... Oder", antwortete Harry und ein beherrschendes Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht. Dudley hielt kurz inne aber stimmte dann zu „In Ordnung", sagte Harry, dann , er ging an sein Zimmerfenster (hinter der großen Tanne), steig auf.  
  
Sie schwebten ganz langsam hinter der Großen Tanne im Vorgarten der Dursleys hinunter. „ So und jetzt weg hier!", sagte Harry zu Dudley. Dies lies er sich natürlich nicht zwei mal sagen und rannte auf der stelle den Ligusterweg hinab und bog in die Nelkenalle ein. Als Harry wieder das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys betrat wurde er von Onkel Vernon angeschnauzt: „Wo ist Dudley?" „keine Ahnung, gab Harry zurück. Onkel Vernon bekam einen hochroten Kopf. Man konnte seine Adern förmlich sehen. Er stand auf, packte Harry am Kragen und zog ihn raus in den Gang „ Was hast du mit Dudley gemacht?", bellte Onkel Vernon Harry an. Doch Harry blieb ganz gelassen und sagte in ruhigem Ton: „Nichts! Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal wo er ist" Das Telefon klingelte und Onkel Vernon musste seinen Griff lockern. Harry nahm den Hörer ab und Onkel Vernon verschwant im Wohnzimmer. „Bei Dursley", sprach Harry gelangweilt in den Hörer „Harry ? bist du es?", sagte die andere Stimme „Hermine?"sprach Harry verblüfft. „Ja ich bin's, hör zu ich hab wenig Zeit! Komm bitte ganz schnell zum Bahnhof in deiner Stadt Und bring deine Hogwarts Sachen mit und wenn's geht noch was zu Essen und Muggelgeld Beeil d- , weiter kam sie nicht. 


	2. Hermines Verlust

Kapitel 2: Hermines Verlust  
  
Harry kam das alles ein bisschen komisch vor. Doch er packte sofort seine sachen, holte die Donutspackung (Die Dudley ihm versprochen hatte) und den kompletten Inhalt seiner Spardose( voller Muggelgeld, das er über 5 Jahre hin gesammelt hatte 23, 50) Harry ging so leise er nur konnte die Treppe herunter. Doch Tante Petunia kam im dem Moment die Türe herein, als er gerade die letzte stufe der Treppe hinunterstieg. „Wo willst du schon wieder hin", fauchte sie. „Nach Hog-, doch er brach ab, denn Harry merkte gerade noch rechtzeitig das Anna und ihre Mutter hinter seiner Tante standen. Harry legte ein grinsen auf und zog die linke Augenbraue hoch, Nach ST. Brutus natürlich!", gab Harry zurück. „Seit wann läuft man denn dahin", fragte Anna. Doch ihre Mutter stieß ihr unsanft in die seite. „Dann mach das du wegkommst", zischte Petunia, doch Harry war längst die Tür hinaus.  
  
Am Bahnhof sah Harry Hermine schon von weitem. Sie saß auf ihrem Hogwartskoffer. Aber Hermine hatte noch etwas dabei. Es war etwas längliches. Harry ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Hermine zu. „Hermine, wieso ... „, begann Harry atemlos Doch Hermine war schneller „ keine zeit für Erklärungen Harry! Hier deine Fahrkarte und jetzt komm mit" Sie zog Harry am Ärmel aufs erste (Und einzige) Gleis in einen Zug. Atemlos ließen sich beide in einen Sitz fallen. „ Was hat das jetzt alles zu bedeuten?", fing Harry wieder an. „Also erst mal Hallo", sagte Hermine, tja also das ist alles etwas kompliziert...." „ Bitte erkläre es mir trotzdem" „Na gut also du weißt ja das Ron und Die Weaslys in Ägypten sind... „Ja ich weiß ... Ron hat mir Jede menge Karten geschickt" „ Tja also ... ich war die letzte Woche in London im Grimaud Platz, weil Ich meine Hausaufgaben machen wollte. Ich hab Lupin gefragt und er war der Meinung das sei Ok. Und dann nach 3 Tagen ist mir eingefallen das du ja im Lingusterweg festsitzt und dann hab ich Lupin gefragt ob wir dich nicht hier her holen könnten. Wir waren uns aber dann einig das dass keine so gute Idee war ...", sie senkte den Kopf etwas. Harry sah zum Fenster hinaus. „ Du scheinst noch sehr drunter zu leiden... .", sagte Hermine leise „Ja ... , murmelte Harry, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Eine weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Dann brach Hermine das schweigen. „ Weißt du Harry ... , sie sah zum Fenster raus, als ich 13 war ... also im dritten Jahr von Hogwarts, da hab ich durch einen Brief erfahren ... das ... das meine Patin umgebracht worden ist." Harry sah Hermine nun geschockt an.  
  
„Was ... aber... wieso hast du das nie erzählt?"  
  
„ Verstehst du nicht? ... ich hatte angst! Angst davor, das du und Ron mich nicht verstehen würdet."  
  
„ Hermine, Ich hätte dich damals verstanden! Und Ron sicher auch."  
  
„Ja Harry, das ist mir jetzt auch klar, aber damals war ich mir noch nicht sicher ... , Ich meine ... du hattest selbst genug Probleme am Hals und wenn Ich's Ron erzählt hätte dann hätte er es dir erzählt.  
  
„ Verstehe ... hast ... hast du sie denn gemocht?"  
  
„Warum fragst du das?"  
  
„ Weil ich dich nie hab trauern sehn"  
  
„ Oh ja! Ich hab sie gemocht. Ich habe sie geliebt! Sie war die Mutter die ich nie hatte. Na ja ... ich habe schon noch eine Mutter ... aber sie ist nie zu hause. Manchmal sehe ich sie nur einmal in der Woche. Sie hat nie zeit für mich ..."  
  
„ ... und ... deine Patin, war da so was wie ... wie diene Ersatzmutter ... "  
  
Hermine lächelte etwas „ Ja. Immer wenn ich Probleme hatte, egal welche, hab ich sie angerufen und mit ihr drüber geredet. Meist über 2 Stunden. Wenn es arg schlimm war, kam sie manchmal von Cambridge extra nach Harlow um mich zu trösten."  
  
„Hermine, wie hieß deine Patin eigentlich?"  
  
„Liza. Liza Lynerè. Sie hatte einen Französischen Mann geheiratet. Darum auch der Nachname. Ich glaube er hieß Timothy. Er lebt heute auch nicht mehr. Wurde mit Liza umgebracht. Kinder hatten sie keine. Leider. Liza wäre sicher eine gute Mutter gewesen ...."  
  
„ Und... vielleicht trete ich dir jetzt zu nahe aber ... wie... wie starben die beiden?"  
  
„ Sie wurden beide ermordet! Von Lizas Schwester Megan Mclorry . Megan hasste Liza und Timothy. Liza war so fürsorglich, einfühlsam und ehrlich... Megan dagegen war kaltherzig geizig und stumpf . Der blanke Neid, machte sie zur Mörderin."  
  
Hermine lief eine Träne die Backe herunter. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und lehnte den Kopf ans Fenster.  
  
„Eine Wahre Tragödie ... das tut mir leid ...", sagte Harry und blickte zu Boden.  
  
„Harry ... ,fing Hermine wieder an, weißt du warum ich dir das erzählt habe?, Er blickte Hermine jetzt direkt an, weil ... weil du wissen sollst ... das ich dich verstehe. Und .... weil du nicht den gleichen Fehler machen sollst wie ich damals. Also ich meine ... das du dich in dir vergräbst und kein Wort redest."  
  
Eine ganze weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort  
  
„ ... Das werde ich nicht tun ... ganz sicher nicht ..."  
  
„Hermine?, fing Harry wieder an"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Du konntest vorhin nicht fertig erzählen na ja ich meine das mit dem Grimmaudplaz ..."  
  
„ Ach so! Na ja da hab ich gedacht das ich dich die letzten 3 Tage mit nach Harlow zu mir nach hause nehme und dann in der Nacht vom 31. auf den 1. gehen wir dann in der Winkelgasse Schulbücher kaufen..."  
  
„ Wow! Haben die denn auch Nachts geöffnet?"  
  
„ Klar! 24 Stunden am Tag! Der reinste Wahnsinn wenn du mich fragst. Ich hab Hunger. Hast du was zu essen mitgebracht?"  
  
Kapitel 2 ist nun fertig! Der Dialog in dem Hermine Harry sagt das sie ihre Patin verloren hat ist mir besonders schwer gefallen. Deshalb kann's sein das er nicht so gut geworden ist (Bin leider noch Anfänger). Bitte habt deshalb etwas Verständnis In diesem Kapitel wollte ich die Verbindung von Harry und Hermine etwas intensivieren. Hoffe das es geklappt hat!  
  
By, Remus-Fan (oder auch Calais. E.v.t.l. auch Selda 


	3. Das Haus auf dem Hügel

Kapitel 3. : Das Haus auf dem Hügel  
  
3.1 Fleurs Brief  
  
Das Haus in dem Hermine lebte, war nicht gerade von großem Luxus.  
  
Es stand auf einem kleinen Hügel ziemlich am Rande von Harlow.  
  
Im großen und ganzen war es ziemlich klein, alt und sehr voll. (es leben immerhin 3 Leute darin. Plus Krummbein 4!)  
  
Dennoch hatte das Haus einen riesen Garten. Dieser war nur so mit Blumen überhäuft.  
  
Ein wahres Gewusel aus Rosen, Nelken und Wiese.  
  
Das Zimmer von Hermine war auch recht klein. Wenn man die Tür aufmachte(Die ging nur bis zur hälfte auf)  
  
Sah man keine 2 Meter vor sich dein Fenster.  
  
Links daneben stand ein Doppelbett. Rechts stand ein Schreibtisch und direkt darüber war ein Regal angebracht.  
  
Auf Diesem Standen Hermines gesamte Hogwarts Utensilien.  
  
Nur die Umhänge, Krummbeins Box und ihr Koffer standen in einem Kleinen Schrank hinter ihrem Bett.  
  
Für diese 3 Tage wohnte Harry im Zimmer von Hermine.  
  
Harry schlief unten im Doppelbett, (da wohnte vorher Krummbein, der schläft jetzt bei Hermine am Fußende ihres Bettes)  
  
Während Hermine die obige Lage bevorzugte.  
  
So auch an diesem Samstag Abend.  
  
Harry lag in seinem Bett und las das Buch das Ron ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte (Das Buch des Besens)  
  
Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und listete sämtliche Bücher auf, die sie jäh besessen hatte. (es waren über 200!)  
  
Das Fenster war leicht geöffnet und man konnte die Geräusche des Abends hören.  
  
Doch plötzlich klopfte etwas wild flatterndes an das Fenster und versuchte verzweifelt hineinzugelangen.  
  
„ Harry. Ich glaube du hast Post bekommen", sagte Hermine die vom Schreibtisch aufstand um die Eule herein zu lassen.  
  
Die Eule flatterte wie wild um Harrys Kopf herum, bis er ihr den Brief abnahm.  
  
„Von wem ist er?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett.  
  
„Hm ...", gab Harry zurück und las den Brief  
  
In dem Brief stand Geschrieben:  
  
Hallo Harry  
  
Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?  
  
Fleur vom Trimagischen Turnier vor 2 Jahren.  
  
Ich freue mich dir mitteilen zu können das ich ab Anfang dieses Jahres in Hogwarts unterrichten werde.  
  
Ich werde das neue Fach „Ausländische Zauberkunst"unterrichten.  
  
Ich hoffe du freust dich für mich.  
  
Fleur  
  
PS: Beste grüße von Gabrielle.  
  
„ Oh ...", sagte Hermine Tonlos und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch.  
  
„Was hast du?, fragte Harry, ist doch nett das sie mir schreibt."  
  
„ Oh ja ... natürlich ...sehr nett ...", gab sie kalt zurück.  
  
„Also ich weiß wirklich nicht was du hast! Naja also gut du scheinst sie nicht sonderlich zu mögen aber-„  
  
„Mit Mögen hat das gar nichts zu tun Harry. Außerdem macht es mich stutzig das sie dir erst jetzt schreibt und nicht schon früher."  
  
„ Tja das find ich allerdings auch aber ist es nicht besser jetzt als nie?"  
  
„Oh ....ja naturlich ... "  
  
eine ganze weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort.  
  
„ Gedenkst du ihr zurückzuschreiben?", fragte Hermine schließlich  
  
„ Oh ...ehm ja ich denke schon...."  
  
„Dann tu das am besten jetzt gleich. Ich bin nämlich fertig und in einer halben stunde koch ich was für uns"  
  
Mit einem Ruck stand Hermine vom Schreibtisch auf, ging aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür so hart zu, das ein Buch vom Regal fiel.  
  
„Na toll!, dachte Harry, jetzt ist sie auch noch beleidigt. Und ich weiß noch nicht mal genau warum. Und ausserdem .... seit wann kann Hermine eigentlich Kochen?"  
  
3.2 Andere Gespräche  
  
Der letzte Ferientag neigte sich dem Ende zu.  
  
Es war ein schwüler Sommerabend. Und die Mücken nervten Harry an diesem Abend wie nie zuvor.  
  
Heute Nacht würden Harry und Hermine ihre Schulbücher in der Winkelgasse Kaufen gehen.  
  
In diesem Jahr hatten sie alle völlig andere Bücher auf ihren Bücherlisten stehen:  
  
Verwandlung: „Die Kunst des Wandelns"von David Byrne  
  
Zaubertränke: „Zaubertränke aus aller Welt"von Rachel Surrey  
  
„1001 Wichtige Kräuter und Gewächse"von Derryk Meldown  
  
Geschichte d.z.: „Zeitsprünge"von Lerby Selthur  
  
Vgddk :„ Flüche und Gegenflüche ( Silver Edition)"von Selas Victoria  
  
Pflege M.G. : „ The Monster Book (second edition )" von Oktar Delous  
  
Wahrsagen: "Deutungen" von Kelia Clamp  
  
Ausländische Zauberkunst: „ Zauber Europas und Amerikas"von Kidney Gambol  
  
Flugstunden: „ Die Kunst des Besenfliegens"von Canoe Thomson  
  
Bei Hermine stand Noch:  
  
Alte Runen: „9999 Dinge und Zeichen die man wissen sollte"von Tobey Daniels  
  
Arithmatik: „Die Perfektion der Arithmatik"von Selda Lobby  
  
Harry und Hermine hatten noch etwa 3 Stunden Zeit bis ihr Zug nach London fuhr.  
  
In dieser Zeit lagen sie inmitten von Blumenbeten.  
  
„Harry?", sagte Hermine  
  
„Ja?", gab er zurück  
  
„ Sag mal ... läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und ... ehm Cho wirklich ncihts?"  
  
„Ich habs dir doch gesagt: Nein. Wieso fragst du?"  
  
„Ach .... keine Ahnung einfach nur so ... is mir gerade so eigefallen."  
  
„Oh ... ach so... ich dachte schon du wärst eifersüchtig oder so."  
  
„ Wieso das denn? Harry! ich bin deine beste Freundinn"  
  
Hermine schaute Harry unschlüssig an.  
  
„ Nein, so hab ich das jetzt nicht gemeint na ja eigentlich ... ach egal! Vergiss es einfach!"  
  
Eine ganze weile war es nun wieder still in den Blumenbeten.  
  
Harry Griff neben sich und brach dabei die Blüte eines Gänseblümchens ab.  
  
Er nahm sie hoch und hielt sie gegen das Licht des langsam aufgehenden Mondes.  
  
„Sag mal ... , Fing Harry wieder an, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Krum? Seid ihr zusammen?  
  
„Oh .... ehm ..., sagte Hermine die etwas rot wurde und offenbar peinlich Berührt schien, na ja .... also... nein.  
  
Aber eigentlich glaub ich schon .... na ja ..... wir sind gute Freunde ...eben. Vielleicht aber auch mehr als das. Ich weiß noch nicht so genau."  
  
...  
  
„ Jedenfalls .... ,fing sie wieder an, ich war die ersten 2 Wochen in den Ferien bei Viktor .... in Bulgarien.... und na ja... da hab.....da hab ich noch etwas anders gespürt. Etwas das nichts mit Viktor zu tun hat. ..... es war vorher auch schon da .......aber es ....wie soll ich sagen ... beginnt sich ganz Langsam zu verändern.... aber nur ganz langsam .... ich glaub schon seit 2 Jahren verändert sich das....etwas ... in mir. Ich hab angst ........ vor der Veränderung dieses etwas. Es wird wen es diese Veränderung vollendet ist wahrscheinlich mein ganzes Leben verändern.  
  
Ich .... hab dir das erzählt weil .... na ja Viktor hat mich gefragt ..... ob......ob ich ihn später mal Heiraten will ...."  
  
Harry konnte ein paar Minuten kein Wort sagen.  
  
Ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl stieg ich ihm hoch.  
  
Man konnte nicht sagen ob er sich freuen sollte oder geschockt sein sollte.  
  
„Ich sollte mich für dich freuen Hermine ! ....... schließlich bist du ja meine beste ... Freundinn, sagte Harry schließlich, aber ..... ich kann mich irgendwie –„  
  
Hermine unterbrach Harry.  
  
„Oh ... ja verstehe ....", sagte Hermine etwas kleinlaut  
  
„ Nein verstehst du nicht!, Harry wurde etwas lauter und richtete sich auf. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich im Graß, Ich meine ..... ich kann mir immoment kein Urteil darüber erlauben! Weißt du ich ......"  
  
Harry brach an dieser stelle ab, da er Hermines Blick bemerkte.  
  
Sie hatte sich auch aufgerichtet und sah Harry jetzt mit einem Blick an, der er nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
  
„Entschuldige .....", konnte er nur sagen und ließ sich wieder ins Beet fallen.  
  
Hermine tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Beide waren unfähig in so einer Situation miteinander zu reden.  
  
Ein solch Gespräch hatten sie noch nie miteinander geführt.  
  
Harry hatte auch schon früher oft mit Hermine geredet und so, auch über Gefühle, so wie letztes Jahr mir Cho.  
  
Aber das hier war anders ........... ganz anders.  
  
„Hm ...", fing Harry wieder an.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte Hermine  
  
„ Du hast dich auch sehr verändert ...", sagte Harry in einem ungewohnt ernsten Ton.  
  
Er lies die Blüte Fallen  
  
„ Du dich auch ...", antwortete Hermine in genau dem gleichen ernsten Ton, stand auf und ging ins Haus.  
  
Harry blieb noch eine weile stumm im Blumenbeet liegen und dachte nach.  
  
Danach ging auch er wieder ins Haus.  
  
3.3 Wieder am Grimmaudplatz  
  
Harry saß in der Küche und las wieder ein Buch ( Kommentar: der ließt in letzter Zeit ja ziemlich oft grins)  
  
Das Licht über dem Küchentisch brannte und das Fenster war leicht geöffnet.  
  
Das Licht zog viele kleine Insekten an aber das störte Harry diesmal nicht.  
  
Er war offensichtlich zu sehr in sein Buch vertieft.  
  
Deshalb erschrak er auch um so mehr, als Hermine die Küchentür mit einem ruck öffnete.  
  
„ Oh ! Sorry, wusste nicht das du hier bist", sagte Hermine  
  
„ Is' nich' schlimm", gab Harry zurück und klappte sein Buch zu.  
  
Hermine ging an ihm vorbei, öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Cola heraus.  
  
Mit einer abrupten Bewegung setzte sie sich zu Harry an den Tisch und trank in großen schlucken aus ihrer Flasche.  
  
„ Willst du auch was trinken?", fragte sie Harry schließlich.  
  
„Ja wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht......", antwortete Harry  
  
„ Ok wart mal ich hol dir was."  
  
Hermine ging wieder zum Kühlschrank und holte noch eine 2. Flasche Cola heraus und gab sie Harry.  
  
„ Danke", sagte Harry bevor er die Flasche in einem Zug austrank.  
  
„ Woah ...., sagte die sichtlich überraschte Hermine, ich glaub das hat vor dir noch keiner geschafft."  
  
„ Na dann bin ich wohl der erste", gab Harry spöttisch zurück und lachte etwas.  
  
„ scheint so", lachte Hermine zurück.  
  
Hermines blick fiel nun auf die Uhr am Ofen.  
  
„WAS??? Schon so spät? Harry beeil, dich hol bitte von oben die Koffer und tu Krummbein in seine Box.  
  
Währenddessen hol ich etwas Geld und was zu essen. Wir verpassen sonst noch unsern Zug!"  
  
Harry sah nun auch auf die Uhr.  
  
„ Hö ? Eh' ..... aber unser Zug fährt doch erst in 2 Stunden!", sagte Harry.  
  
„ Ja ...ja... aber wir brachen mindestens anderthalb stunden von hier bis zum Bahnhof, Hermine stand hektisch auf, und außerdem, ...... such' ich hier noch was wichtiges also ....."  
  
„Jaja schon kapiert"  
  
Harry stand auf und ging die Treppe hoch, während Hermine im Besenschrank verzweifelt nach etwas suchte.  
  
3 Stunden später  
  
„ Nächster halt: London Grimmaudplatz  
  
„ Hier müssen wir raus oder?", fragte Harry  
  
„ Oh .... ehm... ja, gab Hermine etwas unschlüssig zurück, ... es geht leider nicht anders ..., ihre stimme überschlug sich fast, wir ... wir sind auch nur kurz hier weil"  
  
„ Nein, ist schon inordnung"  
  
„ehm ...... wirklich?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig  
  
„Ja, wirklich, gab Harry entschlossen zurück, es ist nun mal so ....... und so wie es ist, muss man es akzeptieren"  
  
Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und keine 2 Minuten später gingen sie die schmale Gasse entlang, die zur Nummer 12 führte.  
  
Schon von weitem sah man eine dunkle gestalt im Türrahmen stehen, die offenbar darauf wartete das die beiden endlich kamen.  
  
Wortlos betraten sie das Haus und stellten ihr Gepäck neben die Tür.  
  
Die Eingangstür fiel ruckartig mit einem lauten scheppern zu.  
  
„Sind sie es?", rief eine ihnen sehr Vertraute Stimme von oben herunter.  
  
„Ja sie sind es, rief die andere Person zurück, Lumos!"  
  
Harry und Hermine konnten nun erkennen wer die Peson war der ihnen die Tür öffnete.  
  
„ Guten Abend Professor Lupin !", kam es von Harry und Hermine aus einem Mund  
  
„ Hallo Harry, Hallo Hermine", sagte Lupin in seiner gewohnt betonten Stimme.  
  
„ Hey Alter!", rief eine Stimme von der Treppe, die nur von Ron sein konnte  
  
„Ron! Komm sofort wieder nach oben", sagte Mrs. Weasly die mit einem Lappen und einer kleinen Laterne in der Hand, oh!..... Harry, Hermine wie schön euch zu sehen"  
  
Sie kam auf die beiden zu und umarmte jeden herzlich.  
  
„ Guten Tag Mrs. Weasly", am es von den beiden wieder aus einem Mund.  
  
Ron kam jetzt auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie.  
  
„Ich muss euch unbedingt was erzählen", fing Ron wieder an wurde aber wieder unterbrochen  
  
„ Dazu ist später auch noch genug zeit Ron. Die beiden müssen sich jetzt nämlich beeilen", sagte Lupin in einem bestimmten Ton, stellt euch mal bitte nebeneinander hin und gebt euch die Hand ..... und lasst ja nicht los"  
  
Harry und Hermine taten wie ihnen geheißen.  
  
„Diffendo Winkelgasse!", rief Lupin und Harry und Hermine verschwanden mit einem leisen Plopp.  
  
Kapitel 3 ist nun fertig......  
  
Und ich weiß eigentlich nicht so recht ob ich die FF nicht vermassele ...  
  
Aber egal!  
  
Ich Versuchs eben so gut ich kann.  
  
In Kapitel 4 kommt Spannung auf.  
  
Es wird voraussichtlich heißen: Die Nacht der Lupinen  
  
Ach ja: würde mich über reviews riesig freuen =) 


	4. Die Nacht der Lupinen Teil 1

Kapitel 4. Die Nacht der Lupinen

Es war genau 23:15 als Harry und Hermine in der Winkelgasse zwischen einigen Holzkisten und Abfalleimer apparierten.

„Was war den das?", fragte ein ratloser Harry Hermine

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht, gab sie ebenfalls ziemlich ahnungslos zurück, ich weiß nur das mir Professor Lupin gesagt hat das er mich und dich wenn wir in London sind in die Winkelgasse transportiert."

„Na ist ja auch egal, sagte Harry, ich kann ihn ja später mal fragen. Und überhaupt: wie kommen wir eigentlich zurück?"

„Flohpulver", grinste Hermine und holte ein braunes Säckchen mit einem „F" darauf aus ihrer Tasche.

Harry und Hermine hatten an diesem Abend so einiges zu tun.

Mit der ausnahme das sie Schulbücher kaufen mussten standen auch noch viele andere dinge auf ihrer Liste. Zum Beispiel eine neue Garnitur Festumhänge. Die alten waren Harry und Hermine nämlich einige Zentimeter zu kurz geworden. Also gingen die beiden zu Madame Malkins Maßanzüge für alle Gelegenheiten.

Dort herrschte allerdings ein Hochbetrieb (Was Harry ziemlich wunderte) sodass sie fast 20 min. warten mussten bis sie bedient wurden.

Nach 40 endlosen langen Minuten (so kam es Hermine vor) hatten sie dann schließlich ihre langersehnten Umhänge.

Hermine hatte einen Dunkelblauen Schulterfreien, und ein genauso dunkelblaues Kleid aus Samt an dessen Linker Träger eine schwarze Rose befestigt war.

Harry hatte einen Weinroten, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe. Das rote Oberteil erinnerte etwas an den Chinesischen stil.

Es war hellrot, hatte keinen ausschnitt und man konnte es vorne mit goldfarbenen Knöpfen öffnen.

„Was steht sonst noch an?", fragte Harry die sichtlich erschöpfte Hermine.

Hermine seufzte.

„Hach ... eine ganze Menge fürchte ich. Ich habe Ron versprochen das ich ihm etwas aus dem Scherzartikelladen von Fred und George mitbringe. Und dort rüber muss ich auch noch ...."  
Harry sah sie fragend an.

Seit wann interessierte sich Hermine für Messingkessel? Oder meinte sie vielleicht doch den Laden daneben?

Aber das konnte sich Harry noch weniger vorstellen. Schließlich ist Quiddich ja nicht so Hermines fall.

Also entschied sich Harry , lieber nichts zu sagen.

Keine 2 Sekunden später hörte Harry eine ihm wohlbekannte Person, die in schnellen Schritten auf Hermine zukam.

„'Ermine", rief die Person und Hermine drehte sich so ruckartig um, sodass ihr die Tasche mit den Büchern aus ihrer Hand viel.

Harry konnte jetzt auch erkennen wer diese Person war.

Es war niemand anderes als Viktor Krum.

Und dieser umarmte Hermine so stürmisch als hätte er sie seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

Hermine machte in diesem Moment jedoch nicht den Eindruck als ob sie das sehr genoss.

„'Ermine, wie schön dich zu sehen", sagte Viktor.

„Oh ... ehm hallo Viktor, sagte Hermine etwas kleinlaut, was führt dich aus Bulgarien nach England?"

„Das ist streng geeim", sagte Viktor im Flüsterton und wandte sich jetzt Harry zu.

„Guten Abend Harry ,kam es wieder von Viktor, wie stehen die Dinge?"

„ Nun ja .... so wie mans nimmt..", sagte Harry mit einem aufgesetztem grinsen.

Er hatte jetzt ehrlich gesagt überhaupt keine Lust mit Viktor Krum zu reden.

Schon allein die Tatsache warum er jetzt gerade in diesem Moment hier aufkreuzen musste machte Harry wütend.

Er konnte es sich selbst nicht genau erklären. Aber in der letzten zeit hegte er einen unheimlichen groll gegen Viktor Krum. Harry fand nämlich das er es mit dem Heiraten etwas ... nun ja ... übertrieben fand.

(Ich weiß dieser letzte Satz ist schrott!!! )

„Oh ... ehm, 'Ermine, könnte ich dich kurz mal sprechen?", fing Viktor wieder an, könnte ich dich kurz mal unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„... was?", sagte Hermine die durch seine Worte wie aus einem Traum gerissen schien.

„ Isch habe gefraggt ob du-, setzte Viktor wieder an doch Harry unterbrach ihm.

„ Er hat dich gefragt ob du dich vielleicht mit ihm unter 4 Augen unterhalten würdest.", vervollständigte Harry mit einer ungewohnt ernsten Stimme.

„ ... klar", gab sie unschlüssig zurück und wurde auch sogleich von Viktor in die andere Richtung der Strasse gedrängt.

„Nichts für ungut Harry!", rief ihm Viktor noch hinterher, doch Harry nahm das nicht mehr wahr.

Nach diesem Vorfall, schlenderte Harry eine Zeit lang ziellos durch die engen Gassen der Winkelgasse. Ohne jegliches Raum und Zeitgefühl. Er lief einfach nur umher. Dabei enddekte er auch Geschäfte, von denen er noch nie zuvor etwas gesehen oder gehört hatte. Darunter auch Peters Paper shop. Dieser laden machte bei genauerem hinsehen einen ziemlich vollgestopften und alten Eindruck.

Harry sah sich gerade die liste im Schaufenster stand an, als er eine ihm vertraute Person begegnete.

Luna Lovegood.

Sie stand an einem der vielen verrosteten Ständer, und las den Publisher. (Das Magazin für junge Hexen und Zauberer grins )

Als sie Harry am Schaufenster enddekte, winkte sie ihm kurz zu.

Harry tat es ihr gleich.

Doch ein Ohrenbetäubender knall unterbrach den Blickkontakt der beiden.

Es rauchte und Qualmte aus einem der vielen schäbigen Läden der Winkelgasse.

Leute rannten aus dem Gebäude und hielten sich die Nasen zu.  
Kein wunder. Das merkte jetzt auch Harry.

Denn es stank verdammt widerlich nach verfaulten Eiern und verrottetem Biomüll.

Als letzte kamen 2 Personen mir Feuerroten Haaren aus dem Laden, die sich fürchterlich stritten.

„FRED!!!, schrie der eine, bist du bescheuert???!!! Du kannst doch nicht einfach meine neuen Megastinkbomben im Laden hochgehen lassen!!!"

Harry fing an zu grinsen und ging zu den beiden hinüber.

„Hi Fred, Hi George", sagte er zu den beiden und grinste noch breiter.

„Oh, Hi Harry, sagte Fred der sich vor lachen nicht mehr einkriegte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß absolut nicht was es da zu lachen gibt Fred!!!, schimpfte George weiter, jetzt darf ich alles noch mal neu bestellen!"  
George schimpfte noch etwas weiter bis er dann schlussendlich im Landen verschwand, und die Fenster sperrangelweit öffnete.

„Au man......, sagte Fred der sich jetzt so langsam wieder fasste, der ist in den letzten 2 Wochen immer so. Seitdem er seine neuen Stinkbomben entwickelt hat, benimmt er sich wie der Verräter Percy.

„Was?", sagte Harry etwas verwirrt.

„Naja... nicht wirklich, gab Fred zurück, aber er verkriecht sich stundenlang in seinem Zimmer und experimentiert mit allen möglichen Sachen und Gerüchen."  
"Ach so", sagte Harry etwas gelassener.

„Oh, sorry... ich hab ja ganz vergessen das du jetzt eigentlich mein Kunde bist", platzte Fred herrein, aber da ich leider immoment ... nun ja verhindert sind dir etwas zu verkaufen geb ich dir einfach das hier."

Fred holte mehrere Beutel aus seiner Umhangstasche, die mit einer goldenen Schur zusammengebunden waren.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Weaslys zauberhafte Zauberscherze Komplettpaket. Hier nimm es und sag Mum bitte das wir nicht vor 5 Zuhause sind", sagte Fred und verschwand in seinem Laden.

Harry wollte sich noch bedanken, lies es aber sein, weil Fred es eh nicht mehr hören würde.

„Harry!", rief eine stimme vom anderen ende der Gasse.

Am laufen, konnte Harry erkennen, das es Hermine sein musste.

Diese lehnte sich dann auch sogleich völlig außer Atem an Harrys Schulter.

„Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?", keuchte sie.

„Ehm ... nun ja ..., stammelte er, ich dachte mir eben-.

Doch Harry bekam leider keine Möglichkeit mehr weiter zu sprechen, da er auf einmal Chorgesang auf ihn zu kommen hörte.  
Es fängt an", sagte Hermine die Harry auf die Seite der Gasse zog.

So, Kapitel 4 ist vertig. Ich hoffe es ist nicht so verwirrend geworden wie das letzte seuftz

Der Titel mag zwar etwas verwirrend klingen aber die Nacht der Lupinen ist ein 2 teiler . Und im 2. teil werdet ihr erfahren warum es so heißt. Hermine hat ein Geheimnis vor Harry ... (aber es hat nichts mit gefühlen zu tuen!)

Ach ja: und danke für die Reviews sich verbeugen


End file.
